After Toothless
by Zanecole421
Summary: Set after the events of HTTYD 1 and 2. Sequel to 'Before Hiccup'. Caramel comes back into Toothless' life and is shocked to see how much has changed. Will she be able to adapt to this new reality or will she leave him forever? And for the love of Thor will she stop calling him Nidhug already!


**A/N: For the guest on 'Before Hiccup' who demanded a sequel, I hope this pleases you. I'm sorry I couldn't include anything from 'Race to the Edge' like you asked but I haven't seen any of it as I don't have Netflix.**

 **I'm also really sorry this took me forever to do. I was having major writer's block but I'm happy with the way it turned out.**

 **As I'm lazy and it's really hard for me to do, just assume that Hiccup learnt Dragonese, so he could communicate with the dragons better so when the dragons talk it will be in English not Dragonese.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How To Train Your Dragon Franchise books or films. I'm not making any money from this fic.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

She coughed heavily. She felt like she was drowning in the smoke left behind from the Red Death's fire.

After she could breathe again she felt the pain. The adrenaline was wearing off so she was suddenly aware of everything. She needed to land. Her wings hurt so much.

She spotted a small island below her and flew down. She saw that some other dragons had done the same and were taking in their damages like she needed to do. She landed a bit away from the big group that were comforting each other and set to inspecting her body.

There were many burns across the whole of her body but due to dragons having mostly fire proof scales they weren't as bad as they could have been. She stretched her tail out and found thankfully it was undamaged. _A downed dragon is a dead dragon_. She then turned to her wings which weren't so lucky. The edges of one was ripped. It wasn't too bad; she could still fly but she wouldn't be able to stay in the air for long.

She was sad but happy. She was still alive. Some other dragons hadn't been so lucky. Others had lost eyes, legs, horns and tails. One dragon she saw and lost a complete wing. It could have been so much worse for her.

After taking in her own damage and those of the dragons around her she looked further praying she could find the one dragon she wanted to see. She looked and looked, even hovered for a few seconds in the air in case he was further back but she couldn't see him anywhere on the island.

Maybe he landed on a different one when he saw this one was very crowded. She changed where she was looking. Instead of looking at dragons she was looking for land. She couldn't see any close but refused to give up. After looking and looking and looking she couldn't see any other islands close to where the attack happened. Then there was only one conclusion. She didn't want to believe it but there was no other possibility. She howled into the sky startling some dragons close to her but she didn't care.

Nidhug was gone.

But she had to pull herself together. The Red Death could return and make sure none of them survived at all. The other dragons seemed to realise this and those that could, prepared to fly away to Odin knew where. She felt horrible for those who lost wings and tails leaving them unable to escape their ultimate horrendous end but she had to leave. She had to live for both of them now as Nidhug would never leave her heart.

* * *

The next few years were awful on her own with damaged wings but she coped, learning only to fly in short bursts and only when she had to. Once she relished in a fight, now she avoided them at all costs.

She was flying over open ocean which she knew was a stupid idea but she wanted to. She wanted to feel … before. Before the rebellion; before her damaged wings; before Nidhug was gone.

She felt herself losing altitude. She knew her wings were giving out on her again. She looked for a piece of land to rest on. The only island that was close she knew was inhabited by Vikings; dragon killing Vikings. There was a time she believed that dragons and Vikings could co-exist as equals. That idea soon faded after their constant raids on her home and the other surrounding nests. They were obviously looking for the volcano which the Red Death called home but the big dragon was sneaky. Only a dragon could find the nest.

But now she didn't have a choice. She would have to land on the island or drown. She chose possible – and probable – death over certain death. She gave on last push of energy and crashed into the woods there. She was lucky; she could have landed in the open. If she did she would certainly be dead by now.

Now food. That final push to reach land had took more out of her than she anticipated. She could smell a lake nearby. A lake meant fish; fish meant food. She crouched low her underbelly brushing the floor slightly. She crept forward slowly and came across the lake. Upon closer inspection she realised the lake was full of fish but she also smelled eel. She screwed her eyes up tight. Just pretend they aren't there. Pretend they aren't there. Pretend they – Her mantra was interrupted as a fish flopped in front of her.

She looked up and around trying to find where it had come from. When she couldn't identify a possible source she eyed the fish warily but her hunger won. She snapped it up; chewed enough to spilt it in half and swallowed. As soon as she finished that fish another appeared in front of her. Further away this time but it was there nonetheless. She came out of her hunting crouch and slowly shuffled over to it. She ate that one similarly to how she had eaten the previous one. And again another appeared.

Now she was slightly scared. Fish just appearing out of thin air? She was grateful to whichever God had taken pity on her though. She followed the fish and by the time she realised it was a trap it was too late. Vikings surrounded her, some holding ropes and other weapons.

She roared long and hard trying to scare them away. Some did jump away but they soon surrounded her again; more this time. She crouched low again but instead of a hunting stance, this one was defensive. She would prefer offensive but she was still too weak.

"Guys please!" a young sounding voice rang out. "We talked about this. Put your weapons away. Now what have we got here?"

She was confused. Put their weapons away! Were they mad?! But if they had no weapons, she could attack without fear and get away.

The Viking who spoke stepped forward. He was young for a Viking that obviously commanded authority but she could see the mark of a chieftain on his forehead. He had short brown hair with a few braids in it. He also wore black amour, not like a Viking at all. They wore furs and small plates of amour to protect joints. His green eyes had the look of someone who had seen tragedy but had come out stronger for it.

He saw her for the first time. He stepped back in shock.

"We were unsure at first Hiccup but when the beast came into the light there was no mistake. You see it now for yourself. It's a Night Fury." someone in the crowd said.

The one called Hiccup nodded dumbly like he'd lost the ability to speak.

This was her chance. Without warning she sprang up knocking away those holding her with ease. She shot a blast of fire at Hiccup's feet and he fell backwards. This was when she noticed his left leg was not whole and he had a peg leg instead. She could sympathise.

She knew her wings wouldn't hold her just yet so she ran. Not into the woods though. She didn't know them and the Vikings did, they would easily catch her. So instead she ran at the Viking's before her scattering them like sheep. If she could get out of the village she may have a chance.

She barely got five paces away from them when Hiccup yelled the strangest battle cry she had ever heard.

"TOOTHLESS!"

She carried on running. No need to ponder the Viking and his strange ways. Suddenly she felt a heavy weight ram into her knocking her sideways. She roared in pain from her wing being smashed into her body. Before she could register her attacker she was flipped onto her back and was pinned to the ground beneath her.

Black claws dug into her keeping her place. She struggled for a moment before she knew it was useless and would be better for her if she conserved her energy. She slumped against the ground and felt the claws holding her retract slightly as if her attacker knew she wasn't going to fight anymore.

She heard the dragon let out a soft growl. It was a sound that was oddly familiar to her though she didn't know why. She lifted her head slightly and felt herself dizzy, she was going to pass out but she needed to see her assailants face. She saw black scales and pointed teeth. When she looked into green eyes and saw recognition pass through them as well she realised who held her. Someone she thought had left her long ago.

As she passed into unconsciousness she heard the running of Viking steps coming towards them but she didn't care what happened to her now. She had found him. After five long agonising years of hoping; she had found him.

She whispered his name under her breath so only he could hear.

"Nidhug."

* * *

She didn't how long she slept for but she badly needed it after her long flight, crash land and fight with Nidhug.

Nidhug! She bolted awake. He was alive! She couldn't believe it. For five years she held onto the hope that he somehow got away alive like she had. It takes more than a little fire to kill a Night Fury.

"Okay Bud, okay! We'll check on her again." A voice said laughing. His face appeared at the bars of her … she couldn't really say prison. It wasn't made of metal like a prison would be; it was made of strong wood and the bars were far apart. There was enough distance for her to rest her head if she wanted to. There was also two buckets held securely to the floor, one was filled with water and the other fish.

She looked back at him. Teal eyes meeting green. They were having a brief staring match. In the end the Viking backed down first. He turned and walked away. She wiggled her shoulders in triumph and took a drink of water. She wanted more but she knew if she drank it too quickly she would make herself ill.

She heard footsteps approach her. They weren't quite footsteps though, these steps belonged to no Viking. These were dragon steps. She turned around only when they stopped as she knew exactly who it would be.

"Caramel." Nidhug breathed out like he couldn't believe he was really seeing her.

"Nidhug." She spoke in the same way slightly embarrassed at the emotion in her voice that threatened to break.

They just stood and looked at each other neither knowing what to say. After five years there should had been an overload of topics to talk about. For one how they were both alive. Another: dragons living with Vikings? But those questions could wait. Right now, all Caramel wanted to do was look at Nidhug and believe that she was really seeing him and convince herself that she wasn't dreaming as this felt like a dream. All her wishes were coming true, what other possibility was there?

"I can't believe it's really you." Nidhug choked out. "I – I saw you die." He turned his gaze from her to the floor so she wouldn't see the pain she knew was there.

She scoffed which drew his attention back to her with a mild look of surprise on his face. "It takes more a little fire to kill me Nidhug."

His eyes widened and she saw hope fill them. "Were there others? Other survivors I mean?"

She nodded. "There were some that survived but some were too injured to get away. I suppose the Red Death has worked them to death by now." She couldn't hide the pain that filled her voice.

It was true they all knew they could die before they launched the attack but it still didn't make their losses any easier. And to be worked to death or worse tortured to death made Caramel's heart ache. Why hadn't she helped some get away?! She could have at least carried some Terrible Terrors on her back! But then she wouldn't have been able to fly herself. As much as she knew this, her guilt was still strong.

"Actually," Nidhug said interrupting her guilt. "The Red Death _is_ dead." Caramel stared at him wide-eyed, was this cruel joke?! The Red Death was unstoppable! They had seen that to be true themselves.

Caramel released a low growl and she was so grateful for the wooden bars now. If she could she would have clawed him. To make a joke like that.

"It's true!" Nidhug rushed on as if he could sense her disbelief. "I was the one that killed her." Caramel met his pale green eyes in shock.

"How?" she baked at him.

"Hiccup." He stated matter-of-factly. "Hiccup helped."

"You mean the Viking?!" she said incredulously. "Vikings kill dragons Nidhug, they would never help us! Yes, there was a time I thought that could change but it can't!"

Nidhug looked offended. "Well, if Vikings are so untrustworthy who do you think gave you the fish?, the water?, the shelter?, who do you think bandaged your wings? Who do you think oh I don't know saved your scales?!" Nidhug yelled at her. With one final huff, he turned and ran from her.

She was shocked. When had everything she'd ever known changed? But Nidhug was right; this fish, water and shelter hadn't come from no-where and now that she wasn't focussing on Nidhug she finally _saw_.

She saw Vikings everywhere; she saw other wooden cages with injured dragons in being helped by Vikings; she saw dragons roaming freely; she saw dragons and Vikings looking peaceful in each other's company; she saw her wildest dreams had come true. Everything she wanted when she was younger – dragons and humans co-existing – was right in front of her.

"How did this happen?" she voiced aloud.

"Toothless." Caramel jumped and faced the young chieftain Viking. "Toothless is what happened. He's the one that allowed all this" his gestured around him "to happen."

"I – I don't understand. How did you hear what I said?" she felt stupid talking to the Viking but instinct told her he answered her question.

"I learnt Dragonese." He smiled at her kindly. "I figured learning the dragon's language was easier than trying to guess what Toothless meant all the time." He shrugged in a nonchalant way but Caramel was shocked. A human had learnt Dragonese! That was unheard of.

"Though I suppose you know Toothless by a different name." Caramel snapped back the present and tried to remember how to breath. Her entire world had just been knocked off its axis after all.

"I think you know him as Nidhug."

Caramel felt her legs give out from under her and she collapsed heavily on the floor. The Viking – Hiccup – gasped and rushed to open the door and fell at her side.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" he asked worriedly as he ran his hands over her body feeling for any damage she thought. Caramel looked into his eyes saw genuine concern for her safety. She shook her head slowly in response to his questions.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shocked." He looked at her quizzically and she continued with what she meant. "I mean when I was younger this was all I envisioned. Dragons and Vikings living side by side. Now it's happened and I don't understand how. How do you even know Nidhug? Why do you call him Toothless?"

Hiccup up leaned back onto his heels and took a deep breath. "It's a long story but I think we've both got time." He smiled goofily. Caramel narrowed her eyes at him. _He acts like a child yet he's clearly a leader. I don't understand him. I'm not sure I want to._ She thought. Nevertheless she nodded her assent to hear the story. It wasn't like she had anything better to do and she couldn't fly away even if she wanted to. Even if she could fly the other Vikings may have stopped her from leaving.

Hiccup told her the story of how he shot Nidhug out of the sky not realising he had actually been fleeing for his life, how he had slowly gained his trust, made an artificial tail for him and helped him learn how to fly again, how he taught the other young Vikings to trust dragons, how he changed the Vikings complete outlook on their lives and their battle with and defeat of the Red Death. He also told her about losing his leg and how hard it was for him to learn how to walk again. He told her about his mother and Drago; how Nidhug had murdered his father under Drago's control and how he was now alpha of all dragons and how Hiccup was now chief of the tribe.

Caramel listened to it all without interrupting once. She felt she understood the Vikings and Nidhug better know. The Vikings were prisoners of the Red Death as much as the dragons were, only neither had known the truth until an unlikely friendship formed. She realised she owed a lot to this Viking and that he deserved her complete respect, he had done most of it by himself. He had great courage, Caramel could maybe even go as far to say he had the courage of a dragon.

She wished she could have had this conversation with Nidhug as well but it seemed she had ruined any chance they had of becoming friends again. That thought made her more miserable than she wanted to admit.

"Do you want to see the rest of the village?" Hiccup asked her. "If you feel up to it that is." He smiled gently. He had offered her a way to say no subtly and she knew if she did say no he would bear no ill-will against her.

But she didn't want his pity. She was a Night Fury, the greatest dragon of them all; she could handle a little walk about. She nodded her assent to Hiccup and followed him out of the stable door. As they walked he explained everything and answered her questions without making her feel stupid.

He took care of problems with other Vikings and dragons along the way and Caramel thought he was a good leader even if he had the role unexpectedly dropped on him with his father's untimely death.

They ended up at the chieftain's house and Caramel knew that Nidhug was inside. She hesitated slightly but with Hiccup's encouraging smile she ploughed on inside the house. It was a lot more crowded than she would have thought. There were dragons and Vikings everywhere on every available surface. Standing, sitting and lying down on both furniture and dragons. She was shocked somewhat but it wasn't the strangest thing she had witnessed that day.

Swift introduces were made though she forgot half of the names after she heard them she was too busy looking around for the dragon she owed a massive apology to.

Hiccup saw her glancing around and stood on his tip-toes to whisper in her ear. "He's upstairs. Go easy on him, he's had as much of a shock as you have remember?" Caramel nodded in understanding and weaved through the people and dragons to get to the stairs Hiccup had indicated to.

She took a deep breath and climbed slowly trying to think of what to say and how to handle the situation. Hiccup was right; he had as much of a shock as she and she didn't even think of it that way. She was a terrible friend and wouldn't be surprised if Nidhug told her to leave.

She had reached the top of the stairs now and took another deep shaking breath. She was more nervous than she wanted to be but she was very far out of her comfort zone. She knew her life would never be the same again.

She poked her head around the corner and saw Nidhug curled up on a slab of rock. He had his back to her so she couldn't tell if he was sleeping but it was more likely that he was sulking. He suddenly let out a huff which startled her.

"She doesn't get it!" he whispered angrily. "None of them do." He let out a defeated sounding sigh and Caramel felt her heart clench. He shifted slightly were he lay and Caramel backed away quietly. He hadn't noticed her presence and she knew that she wasn't supposed to have heard what he just said.

She slunk back down the stairs and noticed that Hiccup and the other Vikings and dragons were gone. She didn't really care where they had gone though. None of them were her friends so why should she care?

She opened the front door with her nose and made her way back down towards the stables. She was surprised to find she didn't get lost once. It was like she lived here. That scared her. She would be respectful of the Vikings – they had saved her life after all – but she would _never_ allow herself to become… domesticated for lack of a better word. She didn't really understand the relationship dragons had with these Vikings now and she didn't want to learn. As she settled done to sleep she made her decision.

She would stay on Berk until she was healthy and then she would leave. In the meantime, she would build up her strength and avoid Nidhug as much as she could. If she spent too much time with him and became his friend again she knew she wouldn't be able to leave. What Nidhug had now she couldn't have for herself. He was happy until she came back into his life. And she would do anything she could to make him happy again.

Her decision made and her plan of action ironed out she fell asleep with a sad smile on her smile.

* * *

She woke the next day with a heavy heart but she knew she couldn't stay. At the same time though she didn't want to leave.

 _No_. She told herself. _You have to leave. For Nidhug._

Hiccup came to see her and asked how she was. She lied and said she was tired from the day before and wanted to be left alone. She knew that he wanted to say more but he let her be, something she was very grateful for. She didn't expect Nidhug to also come and visit.

"Hiccup said you're not feeling well." He said nervously. He was acting like he didn't know what to say and was skirting around what he actually wanted to talk about. Caramel had known him along time so she knew most of his mannerisms. Even though 5 years were a long time he hadn't changed that much. She wished the same was true for her as that would make the whole situation easier for the both of them.

She sighed in response to his statement facing away from him. "What do you want Nidhug?" she asked exasperated. She couldn't deal with him now that she had decided to leave so the quicker he left the quicker she could go back to self-pity.

"Toothless." He said firmly.

She turned to look into his green eyes confused. "I'm sorry?"

"I go by Toothless now." He said matter-of-factly. "That name holds too many painful memories." He added sadly.

Caramel gulped as she realised she belonged in 'painful memories'; she felt anger rise up in her.

"Well, I know you as Nidhug so I'll call you what your parents named you. Not what a Viking branded you." She put unnecessary emphasis on the word 'branded' she didn't even know why she had chosen that word.

Nidhug took a slight step back and his face looked like she had slapped him. In a way, she guessed she had. He gave a slight shake of his head but then nodded.

He looked in her eyes challenging her words and she was ashamed that she had to look away first but then remembered he was alpha of all dragons so she wouldn't be able to hold his gaze but she knew deep inside that, that wasn't the reason she couldn't hold it.

"I guess that's fair." He said as she looked away which caused her to look at him again not bothering to try and hide the surprise on her face. "You've never known me as Toothless so I can't expect you to start suddenly calling me something else, can I?" he clarified with a grin.

She felt her heart breaking all over again at his show of understanding and sympathy. Could she really bring herself to leave the dragon she once loved and thought dead for 5 years? She mentally shook herself and steeled her nerves again, she couldn't – wouldn't – allow herself to be swayed from her plan.

She realised he was waited for her to respond and she did so in a rush. "Okay, thank you, I can't promise anything but I'll try – if you want me to – I'll – I'll try to call you Toothless, Nidhug." She realised she sounded like a fool and against her better judgement she knew she meant every word. It would make him happy and she promised to herself that his happiness was all that mattered.

Nidhug gave a wide grin and she felt her heart melting all over again. Maybe she could postpone the plan for a little bit… _No!_ She thought sharply. _It would make it worse if I stayed but Odin have I missed him._ And she had, she really had. The thought of him being alive was what had kept her going and know that she knew the truth she wasn't sure what to do.

They couldn't go back to how they used to be but at the same time Caramel's world had just been shaken up and chucked back in her face. And then there were the Vikings to think about. Nidhug – Toothless – was obviously attached to them and she couldn't expect him to abandon them for her.

Nidhug misinterpreted her silence and she watched his smile fade panicking slightly. She had to keep him happy. That was all she wanted now.

"Maybe," She asked hesitantly capturing his attention again. She tried to look into his eyes but found she couldn't do it. If she did the plan would crumble. Her resolve was already breaking. "Maybe," she started again. "you could show me the island from a dragon's point of view. Hiccup showed me around yesterday but I didn't understand some things."

"Of – of course!" Nidhug said unable to hide his excitement. "It takes a bit of getting used to but I'm sure you'll come to love it as much as I do." He gestured her out of the stable first, glad that he couldn't see her face. A face filled with pain and regret.

* * *

Nidhug's tour of the island was better than Hiccup's. For one he knew how to properly explain what she didn't understand, and he even introduced her to some of his friends; dragon and Viking alike. She didn't care for most of the Vikings, but the young children made her smile. So full of life and innocence.

His dragon friends were a mixed bag. She instantly liked Stormfly who challenged her to a race once she was fully recovered. Meatlug was warm and welcoming and reminded her of an over-protective mother. She thought Hookfang was too big for his claws and had an ego the size of a Bewilderbeast. Barf and Belch were hard to understand as they would talk over each other and randomly start an argument only to continue in the conversation a moment later. Caramel felt dizzy just trying follow who was saying what. Nidhug laughed at her efforts and told her that they all ignored them which made life a lot easier as they were usually saying a load of nonsense anyway. She was glad she wasn't the only one to have trouble with them.

After the quick introductions they moved on as the dragons were needed by their riders and Nidhug promised she would grow to like them and get to know them more. Caramel felt a crushing wave of guilt when he said that and she was sure he noticed her momentary lapse in concentration. But ever being the kind dragon he was, he didn't mention it.

The more she saw of the island from his point of view the more she liked it and the more she could see herself staying here. _Remember the plan_. She guessed it would take two or three weeks for her wing to heal completely and then she would be gone.

Nidhug was about to show her the grove where he had properly met Hiccup and started to learn to trust Vikings when a Terrible Terror flew up to them. The small dragon rattled off a message at top speed to them saying Toothless was needed by the rest of the Dragon Academy.

They hurried back to find a wild dragon trapped in the training grounds and it was refusing to be still. It had already injured several Viking's that had tried to calm it. The Alpha was required.

Caramel watched in fascination as Nidhug approached the dragon. Nidhug's black scales lit up with a blue light as Nidhug made his status known to the other dragon. It still thrashed slightly under his gaze but it slowly stilled and bowed its head in submission. They had a brief, quite conversation and the dragon was led away by a small group of Vikings. It no longer resisted the Vikings contact and seemed to relax more as it was spoken to soothingly.

Caramel didn't know whether to be proud, freaked out, terrified or impressed. The power that Nidhug now had was astounding and Caramel was now slightly scared of her oldest friend. She had felt the Alpha power from the Red Death before but it obviously wasn't as strong as Nidhug as the rebellion had happened. Now that Caramel thought about it properly the nest only did what they were told from fear. The Red Death was never the true Alpha. That had been the Bewilderbeast.

In a matter of seconds the dragon had given in to Nidhug. It was chillingly mesmerising. And this was just calming a dragon. Caramel didn't want to imagine the affects of an order or a rage. She just wouldn't think about it. That would be okay wouldn't it?

She decided to retire to her stable for the night with a brief goodnight to Nidhug and Hiccup she left. Hiccup gave her a look that unnerved her. It was like the Viking knew what she was thinking. But that was impossible; he could understand Dragonese, not read minds.

It took her a while to fall asleep that night. The sooner she could leave this place the happier she would be.

* * *

"Did it scare you?" Hiccup's voice broke through Caramel's 'I'm pretending to still be asleep' façade. She ignored him, hoping he would go away. No such luck.

"It's okay if it did. It scared me the first time as well and he was protecting me. It's fascinating to watch isn't it? The control one can have over another." Caramel shifted uncomfortably at his words. He wasn't making it any better.

"He only uses his power when he has to. He tries talking it through first. Much like myself but sometimes you have to be hard on others. To show that you're worthy of your position of power. You can't be too soft or too hard. It's a delicate balance. Much like the past and the present. You use the past to make the future better in the present. Or to remember who you are. But I'm just thinking out loud." Hiccup paused giving her time to digest what he had said. Wise words from someone so young.

"I think that's your problem Caramel." He said softly that she had to strain her ears to hear him. "You've lost your balance and you're scared to include the present in the new balance you've got to find." He had hit the metaphorical nail on the metaphorical head. She feared her present. It was all so new and she couldn't find her balance anymore. "He'd never hurt you, you know." That was a statement, one she wasn't sure she could fully believe.

"I know that," she whispered more to herself but knowing that Hiccup was listening. "But at the same time I don't."

"Find your balance Caramel. Then everything will work out." He left her with those words. His receding footsteps though lost in the other noise of the stables reverberated around her skull.

Walking away. So easy to think about. So, so much harder to do.

' _Find your balance'_. So much easier said than done.

* * *

That was Caramel's mission now. Finding her balance. Merging her past with her present. It sounded easy enough right?

It was not.

It didn't help that she was interrupted every five minutes either by Nidhug (Toothless!), Hiccup or another Viking. Didn't they know she was trying to sort her life out?! Soul-searching was typically a one dragon activity.

 _Balance, balance, balance_ –

"Hey Caramel!" A cheery voice exclaimed behind her.

 _I give up_. Caramel thought to herself, her face contorting into a look of frustration. She plastered a fake smile on her face as she turned to see who was interrupting her this time.

It was Meatlug. The motherly dragon had been visiting her a lot over the past week. She was easy to talk to and her presence was just nice to be in. As much as she wanted to be she couldn't stay mad at Meatlug for long.

"Hey to you too." She replied with a real smile hoping Meatlug hadn't seen her previous fake one.

"We were thinking – the others and I – of heading over to another island for a bit of a break. The Vikings are great and all but sometimes we just need to be dragons you know?" Meatlug paused to gauge Caramel's response and she found herself becoming excited. A chance to get off Berk? Yes please!

"So," Meatlug continued. "I thought you might be interested in joining us."

"Thor yes!" Meatlug gave her a look and Caramel quickly backed up. "I mean yes thank you. I would love to join you and the others. I think my wing is up to a short trip."

Meatlug smiled and they headed off to where they were meeting the others together. She was glad to see Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and some new faces in the group. If she was going to stay, she could imagine becoming good friends with Nidhug's friends.

 _Oh no_. She couldn't get attached. She forbade it to herself.

After everyone was accounted for the group set off. Caramel was surprised at how much stronger her wing was already. She could probably leave now if she wanted, but she couldn't do that. She promised herself that she would say goodbye to Nidhug properly before she left for good.

The flight was short as they were only going to the next island over. There was a big forest and a majority of the group headed to explore it. Caramel found that Meatlug and Stormfly had stayed behind. Caramel was surprised; she would have thought that Stormfly would be leading the exploration into the woods, but she let it slide. Stormfly could do what she wanted.

Meatlug settled near Caramel and seemed tense. Like there was something she wanted to say but was holding off until they were alone. Stormfly was shuffling from claw to claw with a similar glint in her eye. Caramel realised they were planning to interrogate her. They knew her plan. She gulped and waited for the last of the other dragons to wander off.

"You're planning to leave aren't you." Stormfly demanded as soon as they were alone. Meatlug chastised her. Caramel briefly thought about lying but realised she couldn't. Even in the short time she'd known them; these dragons had become her new family. She couldn't betray their trust like that.

"I – I was planning that yes." She replied to Stormfly's accusation, her voice filled with shame. But inside she felt lighter. It was good to have it out in the open. She looked at the ground as she knew she wouldn't be able to look either of them in the eye. She could hear Stormfly pacing back and forth with light, angry steps. Silent angry was the worst.

"But you're not anymore?" Meatlug gently prodded.

Caramel looked up sharply into Meatlug's warm brown eyes and realised she was right. She wasn't planning to leave anymore. She hadn't for a long time, but she didn't want to admit to herself that her plan had changed.

In a sudden rush she felt whole. She hadn't felt that way since Nidhug disappeared. When she lost him, she lost everything; her home, her friends, her health. Her family.

Hiccup's words came back to her. 'Find your balance Caramel. Then everything will work out.' He already knew! He was just waiting for her to figure it out herself.

"No. no I'm not." She said firmly. Meatlug's eyes lit up and Stormfly's furious pacing halted. "I'm going to stay on Berk." She looked towards the island they had just come from with a smile on her face.

"I'm going to stay with you guys. With Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Hiccup, Valka and all the others. But mostly importantly I'm going to stay with Toothless. He's not Nidhug anymore." She looked back at her new friends – her new family – and smiled widely. They gave equally wide grins in return.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." Meatlug said softly.

It was true though. He wasn't the Nidhug she remembered. And she wasn't the Caramel he remembered either. They had their past relationship, but it wouldn't translate into their present one and Caramel had tried to force it to. They needed to start over; rebuild their friendship; become balanced.

The three friends settled into companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

 _I'm home_. Caramel thought. _Finally, I can settle. I wonder how Toothless will react?_ She giggled internally at the thought of his face. _It'll be priceless_.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think?**

 **They're together again! Yay!**

 **I was going to have Toothless there as well, but it didn't really fit with the tone. I may write a short piece about his reaction if I get asked so if you want to see that let me know.**

 **Other than that, sorry for the length I know it's a monster but oh well.**

 **Comments, reviews and criticisms appreciated!**


End file.
